


SHARD

by Andie_ZIR



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Let me know if anyone is interested in Willow's story, how she got to SHIELD, etc. I'd be glad to write it, even though I know I have a lot of stuff up and going right now.





	SHARD

Commander Willow Sierra Fenton sighed, rubbing her temples. She had just been told by Director Fury that her _squad_ had captured a rogue ghost. _Please let it be the Box Ghost, please let it be the Box Ghost_ , she chanted in her mind as she opened the door that lead to where her team- SHARD- worked.  


SHARD stood for Supernatural Hazards and Recognizance Division. And she was the commander, had been for five years now. It helped that she had been _kidnapped by ghosts_ and was born in _Amity Park_ . The same Amity Park that had been dragged into the Ghost Zone before she was born.  


Willow was about 5’6” with darkish skin and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was black and pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a dark blue suit and tie with a white under shirt. Two guns sat on her hips, one normal and the other an ecto-pistol.  


Pushing open the door, she was greeted by the sight of her Lieutenant, Farrell Gibb, trying to interrogate _Danny Phantom_ while Kira Wilson was trying, and failing, to take his blood. Annemarie Ellsworth and Naomi Moto were taking power readings. Deborah Scriven and Sheryl Plank seemed to be… Playing games on their phones? And she had no clue where Crofton Gladwin was-  


“I’m back with the coffee!”  


… Never mind.  


Farrell Gibb was at least six feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes, he wore just a white dress shirt and a black sweater. Kira Wilson, the newest addition to SHARD, had dark brown hair and violet eyes. She wore the standard SHIELD uniform, just like everyone else. Annemarie Ellsworth had reddish-gold hair with pale blue eyes, and was in line to become Lieutenant if something were to happen to Agent Gibb. Naomi Moto was a Japanese-American woman with black hair and brown eyes, and was actually a Harvard graduate. Deborah Scriven was a sort of close friend of Willow’s, with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Sheryl Plank was a new addition as well and had platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Finally, the joker of the group, Crofton Gladwin, had messy brown hair and brown eyes.  


Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park, was sitting in the cell, not looking very happy with anything. His arms were crossed and he kept going intangible so Kira couldn’t get him. “Y’know, there are nicer ways to ask for this stuff,” he snarked.  


No one had noticed Willow there yet, and that was about to change.  


She cleared her throat, eyes narrowed. “I’m only going to say this _once_ , so listen good. Wilson, get the _hell out of there_ . Lieutenant Gibb, get your ass over here. Ellsworth and Moto, delete any data gained,” she said seriously. "Scriven and Plank, just… Keep doing what you’re doing. And Gladwin, give me a coffee.” She put her face in her hands, groaning in annoyance as she grabbed a coffee.  


“Gibb, whose idea was this?” She asked, glaring at her second in command as she sipped from her coffee.  


“He was caught in the control room in sector 7, trying to find files on ghosts,” Farrell said, standing at attention. “We were called in to apprehend.”  


“... Go to my office,” she sighed. “The rest of you… Go find something to do that _isn’t_ in here.”  


She looked towards the glass case and sighed. It had been fifteen years since she had seen her family. And this _wasn’t_ how she wanted this to go.  


Phantom’s hair was shaved slightly, but it still looked as fluffy as always. He wore a white suit with a black T shaped design going from his belt to his gloves. His pants were mostly black, except for the white on his thighs. His boots were still white. He wore a dark green cape with a black glove on his left hand and a dark green and black gauntlet on his right.  


“Phantom, I’m gonna let you go in a bit. I just need to talk,” she said, walking over to him as she turned off the microphone and audio recording. She didn’t need anyone knowing this. She also tinted the glass. No lip readers needed. She grabbed the remote that would manually override everything so she didn’t lock herself in.  


Opening the door, she slid inside and closed it, closing her eyes. “... I didn’t tell them to do this,” she said.  


A growl was heard from the ghost in front of her. “ _Sure_ you didn’t. Who are you, even?”  


She took something out of her pocket. It was just a simple black ID holder. She turned it so that Phantom could see it and let it flip open, a steel SHIELD emblem on the bottom flap. On the top...  
  
It had a picture of Willow, just about a year younger. She had straight face as her blue eyes looked right at the camera. Her black hair was disheveled slightly and she had some of it up in a bun.   
  
The top of the ID was yellow while the rest was white. In the yellow part, there was a barcode and under it said SHIELD. Next to her photo, in big, bold, black letters was FENTON, WILLOW S.   
  
For a title, it said 'Commander.' It had her sex as female, her hair color as brown, and her height at 5'03".  


“... W… Willow?” He asked, green eyes wide. “Your parents-”  


“They can’t hear or see us, dad,” she said with a chuckle. “I’ve known for a long time.”  


She was enveloped in a tight hug rather quickly after that, and she smiled, hugging him back.  


“What even happened?” He asked.  


“It’s a… Long story… One I’d prefer to forget, or at least not tell here,” she sighed. “Don’t worry, they’re not getting any data from you. But… What were you looking for?”  


“I… Had heard a tip about the ghost who had you. I didn’t have anything on it, so I was hoping SHIELD…”  


“Might?” She shook her head. “They don’t. I don’t want the world knowing about that monster. He’s taken care of,” she said with her eyes narrowed. “Let’s get you home to mom, okay?”  


Danny chuckled slightly. “She… Might already be here, Wills,” he said with a small smile.  


“... Of course she is,” she sighed. “Let’s go,” she said, pressing the button to drop the shield and open the door. “I just need to go reprimand Lieutenant Gibb.”  


“Willow, you need to come home,” Danny said with a frown.  


“And I _will,_ ” she said. “I have a _job_ , dad.”  


“A job that I want you to quit.”  


“Not happening, dad. Or would you rather have someone _else_ heading what is basically a competent version of the Guys in White?"  


“... Noted,” he said with a frown. “But I don’t like it.”  


“And you don’t _have_ to. Just be glad I’m here and not working just in SHIELD.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anyone is interested in Willow's story, how she got to SHIELD, etc. I'd be glad to write it, even though I know I have a lot of stuff up and going right now.


End file.
